User blog:Robulusjgreisonne/Rob's Top 20 DORG Goddesses No.18 and No.17
Okay prepare for some #controverchele eliminations. Number 18- Brenda Fiebelkorn Big Brother 1- Runner-up Brenda is an interesting one. Early game Brenda for me, could easily have been top 10. She had such a great (and detailed) backstory. I loved the dynamic of her unhappy marriage and her husband being too lazy to take her on a holiday. She was also a cougar extraordinaire with her lusting over JT. Brenda was also a seasoned practioner of the confessional slam, which was always fun. Unfortunately, why Brenda falls lower on my list is for the back half of her time in the Big Brother House. As with many DORG characters (I was guilty of this myself) once Brenda got wrapped up in "the game" she lost the interesting aspects of her character, such as the unhappy marriage subplot, and the cougar-ish tendencies. Though she still showed a little bit in her alliance with JT, and how she was able to recover from Sofrita #exposing her. Number 17- Marie McWood Faroe Islands- 5th Place Dawn of the Storm- Winner I'll preface this by saying I love Marie the user and she's easily in my top 3 favourite users on here. And in terms of both Marie the user, and Marie the character if I was ranking based on gameplay, she'd be far and away my number 1 selection. However, there are other factors to consider. Marie started Faroe Islands as part of the strong Secret Service alliance and used her social skills to hide UTR. Even when Hudson and John betrayed the Secret Service, feeling the wrath of Aishia and Jaxon, Marie mostly stayed out of the drama. She became an underdog at the merge, using her UTR social strategy to reach 5th place. When she returned for Dawn of the Storm, she showed what a strong player she was. Aligning with the superalliance the Sochelites, as well as forming clever suballiances (such as the Plastics with major threats Hudson and Ale'Tia), Marie was able to work from behind the scenes to influence the game. Though she became a target once her biggest threats Ale'Tia and Hudson were eliminated, she was able to skilfully manouevre her way to the end, and win a unanimous jury vote. Along with her strong gameplay, comes a fun personality. The queen of shade, she is able to throw shade expertly with a well placed "..." and I live for it. It is always good to have a subtle, but still interesting, character amongst the crazy that can pop up amongst the DORG. So I appreciate Marie the character for that. Why she doesn't place any higher, I feel like pretty much every higher placement is either a more over the top character, or has a really compelling storyline across a single season or multiple seasons. Add to this, Marie is one of three users to have multiple characters appear on this list, I think that makes up for having to place Marie McWood this far down! PS: Marie please don't cast a spell on me with your witch powers Category:Blog posts